my_muppets_show_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Achievements/@comment-98.225.193.210-20140528012412/@comment-25001016-20140530160552
Well, I've done it!!! I am now officially registered, using my tried and true user name. I've used this name for many years, and I have friends who call me "quick" in person or via phone, but I think it's because they forget my real name :) I had the same copy/paste problem as the other day, so I hope I did it right for the paragraph breaks to show. If not, can I delete this post because it will be a mess to read lol? I have a new theory (go figure) to add to the Muppets Mystery of the Random Stage. It may be too simplistic in concept, but it's going to be a little difficult to explain. I'll probably end up over explaining it as I'll be sorting it out in my own mind whilst I write. It is just short of a novella (or longer), so if you're interested, read on; if not, the story ends here :) The three of us had many similar names on our lists (e.g. The Special K's, ZZZZZZZZZ, Moopets, etc.) with only a few unique listings (e.g. Quick's Quirks for both of you, New Players, etc.). When I checked the Random Stages a few times yesterday, I saw an interesting trend. The early morning, late evening, and red eye (4:00 am) seemed to have more of the repeating/common names, whereas early afternoon and early evening contained more unique names and few common ones. What if the common names are simply fillers used by the developers in order to provide a seemingly wider range of stages to view that were close in level to our own, and the unique names are actual players, who are "logged in" at the time the list is viewed, and meet whatever criteria is used to be on the list. I seem to remember some of the common stage names from earlier levels of play (e.g. Erin's KO'S, Muppetlicious, and ZZZZZZZZ stand out). The developers may have created these stages and saved the different levels of progress (a snapshot of sorts) to be used in Random Stage lists as a player advanced. As more seasoned players' stages would be very well designed and developed, they would have an advantage over newer stage designs. The criteria may be a relatively short time frame that a player has been on their servers. As I started playing in March, maybe the time frame is 90 days (my inviting CV as a friend may be coincidental ... or is it?). Even with a 90 day time frame, some stages with unique names could still look as though they were at level 14 because they don't play that often or simply abandoned the game that remains on the servers. I only have 5 friends on my list with very few "likes". Maybe that's another criteria ... someone playing for 90 days with only 2 likes on Big House needs to be promoted in Random Stages. I also noticed that only the common names show stages 2, 3, or 4. Since the order that stages are currently unlocked is 1, 2, 5, 3, 4, that may be why unique names only ever come up as 1 or 5 ... not for earning all five Stages, but because the third stage they opened was Big House (make sense?). This is another pattern I saw whilst checking randoms and what shows on the lists we posted here. If a minimum of Lv 14 (when Big House is unlocked) is another part of the criteria, Theater probably would be more developed than Kitchen by people who are new or don't play as often, and Big House is a "middle of the road" for those who play more frequently and players who hit Lv Max in the given time frame. This was a hard one to describe; I hope it makes sense. One last thing (if you haven't zoned out, yet): the reason people who have been playing since day one don't see their stages in Random is because they are past the time frame of the criteria, they wouldn't have known they were on Random at any point since they wouldn't see their own stage, and they likely would have had more time and resources to develop their stages so they have a much larger advantage over those who are still trying to get Lv Max and/or even much lower levels. I guess it's a "they had their chance" thought for the developers. I think there should still be a way to include all players in the voting choices ... maybe rewards for level groups (1 to 5, 6 to 10, 11 to 15, etc.) that everyone can vote on any given group. Okay. I think I covered it all. If not, I'm in serious trouble because my brain has stopped working. Cheers!